Hook-on type baby chairs have been in existance for a number of years. Examples of such baby chairs can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,535, 4,506,928 and 4,568,120. The known chairs have a pair of members which are intended to overlie the tabletop. A second pair of members are intended to engage the tabletop's underside. A force is applied to cause the members to move toward one another so as to clamp the unit to the tabletop. Necessarily, any such mechanism used to effect a clamping action must be easy to use and reliable.
The baby chairs of the prior art all suffer in one way or another. Some of the chairs can accomodate one tabletop thickness, but are less secure with other tabletop thicknesses. Some of the chairs have latching mechanisms which are cumbersome to use and/or are not aesthetically pleasing. Certain of the known chairs are also cumbersome to position on the tabletop and thereafter remove because of their frame construction.
In accordance with a demonstrated need, a hook-on type baby chair has been developed which readily attaches to a tabletop. The baby chair is capable of engaging different thicknesses of tabletops without a loss of gripping power.